Phineas and Ferb Are Busted For Good/Transcript
Part 1 (Scene opening to the backyard) Candace: Oh my goodness! Phineas and Ferb are building a chicken biscuit tower ride. (Bridgette Oshinomi’s car pulls out the driveway.) It’s my mom, she’s finally home! Oh, Mom! Mom! (cutting to the tower ride) Phineas: Hey, Ferb, have you seen the tool 4578? Ferb: No. Phineas: Oh well. Isabella, Buford, Baijeet and Becky, let’s testing out the chicken biscuit ride. As my mom and Candace come to the backyard, she’s going to like it. (Cut To Linda and Bridgette) Linda: Thanks, Bridgette for taking me to the movies, a restaurant and the fishing trip. Bridgette Oshinomi: No problem, Linda. You’re the best friend I could I have ever seen. Now I gotta go pick up Danny. He lives with the children and me. (driving off.) Candace: Mom, Phineas and Ferb build a chicken biscuit tower ride in the backyard! Linda: Oh, let me guess, there’s something wrong with... Candace: Not now! Let’s move to the backyard! (Cut to the backyard) Linda: My sons building things every day and summer vacation? Something about you think about it, boring? Candace: You know what? You’re right. I guess I’m too little old, I’m so freaking out. I’m so close to busting Phineas and Ferb every day and single time. So, tur around and looking at the tower ride that you may say... Linda: Oh my stars! I see it. Candace: There it is, I see it. Right into the cue. Wait, what? Say that again? Linda: I see it! Candace: Oh, you mean the point that I see things every day here? Linda: No, Candace, I see the chicken biscuit tower ride they build up there. Candace: And you finally see it? Linda: Yes, I mean how could I miss it out earlier? (Cut to the ride.) Phineas: That was fun! Hi, Mom. Hi, Candace. Linda: Are they’re riding it with chicken biscuit tower ride with their friends? Candace: She sees the tower too! (The camera zooms on Linda, she growls and the image of Phineas and Ferb in her eyes explode, cut to the tower ride again) Phineas: Testing this tower is very quite good. However, The flying car is still putting over to the right. Linda: (in the distance) PHINEAS, FERB, GET DOWN FROM THERE THIS INSTANT!!! (They going down to the elevator) Phineas: Okay, Mom, we will be right down. (Cut to Candace, Linda are standing in the backyard and Phineas and Ferb walks by and noticed Perry) Phineas: Oh, there you are, Perry. (To Linda) So, what did you think, Mom? Pretty cool, huh? Linda: Cool?! This is the most dangerous thing I have ever seen! Phineas: Don’t worry, we’re safe. Ferb invent a new game system. If we don’t, wear a helmet to your bones. Linda: How dare you building stuff without my permission? Phineas: But our build permits are in order. Linda: No, I mean my permission. Phineas: This morning I asked you if we monied by our to this tower ride. Linda: I let you use it for emergencies! How could you possibly think about my working computer?! You are so busted, young man!!! Phineas: But...we wanted to make it the best summer ever. Linda: I don’t care, you’re grounded and busted and that’s final. I’m telling your father about this when he gets home from work. Just wait until he hears about this! Phineas: Okay. Candace: Yes! So busted, so busted, so busted! (Buford, Baijeet, Isabella and Becky going to the elevator) Becky: Uh, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher? Linda: Yes, Becky? Becky: I help Phineas and Ferb build this tower ride with chicken biscuits along with Isabella, Baijeet and Buford. I build this with the boys for the first time. Linda: You did what?! For the first time? Oh, that’s it, young lady! I’m calling Mr. Burroughs and Mrs. Burroughs. And your parents too, Buford, Baijeet and Isabella. I need you four to go straight home and then go straight upstairs to your room before things get even worse to yourselves. Becky, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet: Okay. Linda: Candace, I’m sorry I’m never believe in you. You’re ungrounded for the rest of the summer. You’re the best daughter I could ever have. Will you please forgive me? Candace: Yes. Yes, I will. Lawrence: Well, what’s all the yelling about? (notice the tower ride) Oh my word! That thing is dangerous. Linda: Lawrence, Phineas and Ferb build that without my permission. Lawrence: Well, no. Candace: What are they gonna to do themselves? No TV for the month or they have to serve me for a year. (Gasps) What about continued with their friends? I know! Take away to the reform school! Linda: You boys have internet connection? Phineas: Were traders out with our reform school teacher. Lawrence: Well, sent the boys to the reform school is a good punishment for the kids. But look in the beautiful sight. There’s no crashes this house, not really. Phineas: Hey, look, Ferb. Here’s the tool 4578. I hope that wasn’t too much trouble important. (The Chicken biscuit tower ride falling down causes to crash on one half of the Flynn-Fletcher house, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Linda and Lawrence stared that.) Phineas: Well, I think our Mom’s computer is still working. Linda and Lawrence: (get angry at Phineas and Ferb) Candace: (evil laughter) Phineas and Ferb: (stares at each other and find out what happens next) (Cut to the Phineas and Ferb are going to the reform school camp car, where Linda, Lawrence, and their friends and unnamed dream sergeant arrived) Linda: I’m sorry for punishing you, but this is the end for good punishment. We need you two to keep you safe with your friends without being dangerous. You are so busted for good right now!! Vivian Garcia-Shapiro: Isabella! I’m so mad at you for build things with Phineas and Ferb! You’re grounded for the rest of summer, young lady! Vaughn Garcia Shapiro: Yeah, I am agree with your mom. You will never see Phineas again! Never! Becky’s Mom: This is that worst day you kids have ever done! Becky’s Dad: That’s right! Biffany Van Stomm: We’re mad at you! Mrs. Tjinder: You’re all in so much trouble! Phineas: Mom, were still working on helmets. Maurice: Don’t worry. Your kids are going to be sending to reform school camp to keep the children safe. Are you Becky’s Mom? Becky’s Mom: Yes, yes I am. Maurice: Great. You kids, get in the car right now! (Cut to the Car) Phineas: As a honest, Ferb. I didn’t see that coming. And Buford, Baijeet, Isabella and Becky, what are you doing all for you doing in here? Isabella: My parents are caught me up and they send me here. Buford: My Mom is is forced to eat Swiss cheese, and grape nuts for yuck food. Becky: I tell my parents that I build that invent and my mom is slaps my buttocks in here and she sent to me to my room. Baljeet: I wanna go to school camp for today, because my grades are too bad but I love this place. I’m sure we’re going to school camp and summer camp at same time. (The car driving away) Lawrence: Bye, lads! Becky’s Mom: Bye, Becky! Becky’s Dad: Have fun at the camp! Biffany Van Stomm: Bye, Buford! Mrs. Tjinder: Bye, Baljeet! Vivian Garcia-Shapiro: Bye, Isabella! All but Candace: We will see you at end of summertime! (They leave) Candace: Hooray!! I finally busted Phineas and Ferb! Now I can I hang out with Jeremy and Stacy for the rest of my life! Yippee!! I’m finally free! (The Song) �� I finally did it �� �� Phineas and Ferb are busted for good, they are grounded �� �� I will have fun to do �� �� Because there’s nothing in my way �� �� A new life started today �� �� I finally Phineas and Ferb for goodness �� �� Phineas and Ferb’s summer is over right now �� �� Now I will Like Jeremy �� �� And even Stacy, too me �� (Song ends as Phineas and Ferb disappears quickly and cut to the school camp) Phineas: Guys, I don’t think it’s going to be fun. Maurice: Okay, listen up, kids. You all stayed at the school camp for the rest of the summer vacation because your parents are hate you. No need to get out, no building, work and play and safe. If you don’t have push-ups, I gotta go to kicking you in my face that you missed. Phineas and Ferb: (building noises) Maurice: What? (at the boys) Whatcha doin’? Isabella: Seriously? Phineas: We’re making a Ferris wheel beds for the summer vacation and and the carving. Pretty cool, huh? (At the bathroom) You know, we’re going to clean up the bathroom. Maurice: That’s a great idea. Now make it shine! (Phineas and Ferb makes funky rhymed) Maurice: And no funky rhymed! Phineas: This is getting even worse than we thought. Huh. You can please, everybody. (Back at the Flynn-Fletcher House where Candace looks out the window and tripped over) Candace: (Screaming) Ow, ow, ow! Stacy: Candace, what happened? Candace: I tripped over Ferb’s toolbox. Stacy: Wanna go horseback riding? Candace: What’s the hurry? Let’s relax for a while. You know my brothers are gone now, I’m blasting things that I can’t do. This is stagers. I miss Phineas and Ferb. I wonder what I use flashback to make me feel better that I see before. (Flashback appears) Danville Hospital Doctor 1: PUSH, PUSH, PUSH! Little Candace: Mommy? Are you all right? Perseus Flynn: Now now, Candace. The rain clouds won’t go away and if you don’t believe in your mother. She will be fine. She’s just having a baby. Little Candace: I know. But I just think it sounds painful is all. Doctor 1: The head is coming out! Doctor 2: But it looks weird. Doctor: Just push harder, Mrs. Flynn! (Linda pushes harder and gives birth offscreen) Doctor 2: Congratulations, Mrs. Flynn! It’s a boy! And his head...is unique as well. Linda: May I see my precious angel? Doctor 1: Of course. (the doctors give a baby boy to the proud mother and wheel her out in a wheelchair) Linda: Candace, look. This is your new baby brother. Little Candace: (looks at the baby) Hello there. (Sees the Head) (the baby makes cute sounds and smiles at Candace) Little Candace: Ah, he’s absolutely adorable. And his nose is precious. Perseus Flynn: What should we name him? Little Candace: We will name him Phineas. That’s a great name I ever seen. Linda: It sounds wonderful. Perseus Flynn: Phineas it is. Baby Phineas: Phineas. (in the few years later) Linda: Phineas and Candace, we approved a new father and a brother. He is now. Lawrence: Hi, Linda. I’m Lawrence and this is my son Ferb. (Younger Phineas and Ferb playing together as Candace sees them) Lawrence: We having a platypus. Should we him Perry? Young Ferb: Yes. (Flashback ends as back to Candace and Stacy in the living room) Candace: And that’s the end of the flashback. Uh, Stacy, you’re creepy me out of the flashback in there. Stacy: You know, you finally told me that you ever wanted. (Leaves) Call me went you get over it. Candace: Okay? Maybe TV will have gone to lost our things. (Turns on the TV) Morty Williams: Today on “The Morty Williams Show”, my kid was bad, I wanna blames orders will going inside in reform school camp for keeping the kids safe and sound and they forced to stay inside the box. Candace: Wait a second, they don’t belong in the place like that. (trippers) I know just what to do. Jeremy: Hey, Candace. Candace: Jeremy? How you get in here? Jeremy: I think the tower ride that your brothers made and crash into one half of the your house. Candace: Well, yeah, Phineas and Ferb will fixing it again by now. Jeremy: Wanna go horseback riding? Candace: Will you stop already with the horses? Jeremy, I know we’re going to do today! I’m going to bust my brothers! Jeremy: Did you already did that? Candace: Out! Bust my brothers out! Jeremy: Cool! I really liked your brothers. I’m coming over with you. Candace: You means we having a date? Jeremy: Yeah, the prison break is kind of date. (Laughing) (Cut to reform school camp where Phineas, Baljeet and Ferb was forced to watch a video) Female voice: This building and making dangerous things is complete not allowed, the boys don’t make anything but their sisters happy. Use your imagination is wrong. Baljeet: That book is so much better. (eats popcorn) (Cut back to outside) Linda: I got a letter from reform school camp for the summer vacation and my sons need to be grounded for safety. Lawrence: Were always really do that to them. Linda: Yeah, they did believe when they had permission. I hope you wasn’t a big understanding. Lawrence: Well, let’s go get them, shall we? We will take a flying car into the future today. Linda: You’re were be supposed to be charged back to normal? Lawrence: Yes, yes. I got to say this is pretty cool? Linda: Yeah, it’s pretty cool. (Lawrence push the button, the garage door, but the car is gone.) Lawrence: Hey! Where’s the car into the future today? (Changes To Candace and Jeremy in the Car future, almost crashed to the tree.) Candace: Aagh! Sorry. The flying car into the future today is pulling thing to the right. Jeremy: Are you kidding? This is the best date ever. Candace: (Screaming Laughing) Whoa! Whoa! Aah! (The car is on a ledge, extremely beaten up, Jeremy looks at the cliff) Jeremy: Maybe we will should walk of the rest of the way. Part 2 (Scene opening to the reform school camp as the kids walked sadly) (Chains On me Song) �� I woke up this morning and the world was gray �� �� Haven’t seen the sun since they hauled me away �� �� The boss man says there’s no use in trying �� �� He won’t let me color inside of the lines �� �� Got these chains on me �� �� And they’re dragging me down �� �� Got these chains on me �� �� Hear that clanking sound �� �� Got these chains on me �� �� Mister, hear my song �� �� Don’t say imagination is morally wrong �� �� Drink the water, boss �� (birds sherking) �� As long as I’ve been here, I got nothing to show �� �� Trying to make something, but the boss man says no �� �� Wanna be creative, but the man won’t hear it �� �� That big boss man, he’s trying to crush my spirit �� �� Got these chains on me, they don’t let me fly �� �� Got these chains on me, they don’t tell me why �� �� Got these chains on me, mister, hear my song �� �� Don’t say imagination is normally wrong �� �� No, they won’t let us dance, or bang that dong �� �� Cause the say imagination is normally wrong �� (Song ends and cuts to Phineas and Ferb are sitting on their chairs with tools, they reached out with their tools) Phineas: Hey, Ferb, I know what we're going to do today! Maricue: No! Oh, sorry. Phineas: Hey, Ferb, I know... Maricue: No! Phineas: what... Maricue: No! Phineas: We're going... Maricue: No! Phineas: To do Maricue: NO! Phineas: Today! Maricue: NOOOOO! Phineas: Hey, F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F... Maurice: Yes! I finally broken them. (Cut to Candace and Jeremy walking in the woods and Jeremy stops and with Candace) Jeremy: Are you okay, Candace? Candace: No, I’m hurting. I remember being attractive. Jeremy: Look, we’re here. (Cut to reform school camp alone with Candace and Jeremy knocking the door) Maurice: What did you want? Candace: I’m here to pick up my brothers Phineas and Ferb. Maurice: I’m sorry, they didn’t come out of reform school camp, but they graduate until the end of summer time, so get lost. (shuts the window) Candace: Damn it! We’re trying but we failed. Let’s just go back. Jeremy: Candace, wait. The Monty Williams show? I got a plan, it’s ultimate foolproof. (Cut to the Door) Candace in (deep voice): Clearly I’m Morty Williams and I here with the sergeant. Maricue: Hey, aren’t you’re old enough to be Morty Williams? Candace: Why, yes, yes I am. With cameras on in my house. Maurice: Sounds great, come right on in, Morty. Candace: Were here to my brothers Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. Maurice: One of my big success stories, right this way. Ah, Phineas and Ferb. These children have imagined and creative. Formerly known, I’m gonna to call them out, suit for yourself. (To Phineas and Ferb) Phineas Reed Flynn, Ferb Alexander Fletcher, fall in here! (Phineas and Ferb came out, to Candace) You see, tomorrow morning, it’s slime away from me all day of the 100 percent of the century... Candace: Phineas, Ferb, it’s your big sister, Candace Flynn. We’re going to have to get out of here. Here’s my chance of to get out of reform school camp. (shouts) LETS RUN! (To Maurice) Just testing. Wow, you did a great job for doing like that. Maurice: Yes. Yes, we had. Candace: Uh, yeah, You’re did the getting ready for today, mister. So, you better close your eyes. Maurice: Like this? (closing his eyes) Candace: Yep, now stick your fingers in your ears. Excellent, finally going to the la-la-la! Maurice: Well, okay. La-la-la! Candace: Lights all wrongs, go to the closest, and action! (To Phineas and Ferb) Come on, guys. We’re going to have to escape for right now! Phineas: Escape is the bad idea. Candace: There’s on time for that! (To Jeremy) Jeremy, let’s get Phineas and Ferb out of the reform school camp out of here. (She and Jeremy leave) Maurice: What?! Oh, no! Linda: Why did Morty Williams and Jeremy running off with our sons? Lawrence: I don’t know what that means. (Cut to the outside of the school, flashing lights onscreen and sirens are beings to wailing, Unnamed Dream Sergeant speaks into the intercom into speakers) Unnamed Dream Sergeant: Attention, staff. Two students are escaping from school along with Morty Williams. And you better stop them before is too late! Candace: Come on, this way! HURRY! Morty Williams: Yep, it’s time to go back to reform school camp for more footage from the spoiler barts are making me one more major difference rice... Police Officers: It’s Morty Williams! Get him! Candace: Oh, Jeremy, we’re running out of here right now. Unnamed Dream Sergeant: It’s Morty Williams! Get him! (The police officers getting hurt by cataus) Hey, wait a minute. (As Morty Williams) Looks was that, they tricked us into our first season! Police Officers: It’s Morty Williams! Get him! Category:Transcripts